


No regrets (Levi x OC)

by eclairestyles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclairestyles/pseuds/eclairestyles
Summary: Erika Fischer never had the strength to confess her love to her superior, Captain Levi, the deaths surrounding her reminded her of the bitter truth, the survey corps didn't have room for romance for it never ends well. On the night before the reclamation of Wall Maria, she had accepted her fate, and she was prepared to devote her heart to humanity's victory. Despite knowing that she will never get to fulfill her dreams, she had no regrets about the decisions she made, except maybe for one.
Kudos: 4





	No regrets (Levi x OC)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction of Levi. It's not going to be a happy one btw, I just wanted to prepare you for that. Also, I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters mentioned in this fanfic. This is only for entertainment purposes. That's all I hope you guys enjoy. 

**NIGHT OF THE BATTLE TO RETAKE WALL MARIA**

Erika looked at the soldiers' faces around her, desperately trying to remember every detail of their smiles as they downed their mugs and chomped the meat served in front of them. It was a special night. Meat was a rare commodity that the survey corps usually didn't have the luxury to afford, but tonight was different; Queen Historia made sure to give the regiment the last supper they deserved.

It was bittersweet really, seeing how the soldiers celebrated, knowing full well that their chances of returning to their families safely within the walls were slim. Erika already knew she had accepted her fate and was willing to give her all, her heart and soul for humanity's victory. Still, despite her willingness to die a soldier's death, she couldn't ignore the faint hint of regret tugging beneath her chest. She felt like she couldn't live her life to the fullest, not even achieving a quarter of what she wanted to do during this lifetime. Her heart ached at the thought of not being able to achieve her dreams of living a peaceful life beyond the walls, raising her children in a free world with no worries of death looming over their shoulders. No matter, she thought, she was doing this for the sake of the future generation so that they would no longer have to experience the same fear of losing their loved ones or their life by being devoured alive by the titans. 

Still, she couldn't help but feel helpless, knowing that she'd never get to grow old with him. Her eyes wandered to the table adjacent to her own, attempting to sneak a glance at the person she had been pining over for years. Slowly, she raised her eyes to get a glimpse of the man sitting next to Commander Erwin, where she caught a pair of grey eyes already staring at her. He didn't look away, not like the other times she had caught him looking at her, this time he held his gaze staring at her with such intensity that made her heart stop. Despite knowing each other for years, working side by side in life and death situations, and bonding through their shared trauma, neither made a move. All they could do was steal glances at one another, careful not to reveal the feelings that they harbored for each other. 

There were moments when Erika felt compelled to confess. She recalled the number of times she'd pass by his office, pacing back and forth in front of his door debating if she should go through with it, but she never did. Her conscience would always remind her that there was no room for romance in the survey corps, for it never ended well with death at their doorstep. Levi had already lost enough; they both did, she didn't have the selfishness in her to inflict more damage on his already wounded heart, knowing that her chances of survival were significantly lower compared to humanity's strongest soldier. She wondered, however, if she'd regret not doing so in her last moments. 

A jab at her side interrupted their moment as she turned to face a brown-haired girl, glasses slowly drooping down on the bridge of her nose, offering her the widest grin, Erika couldn't help but reciprocate with a gentle smile towards her commanding officer. 

"Why don't you sing for us tonight, Erika?" Hange suggested, her wide brown eyes brimming with excitement, causing Erika to violently shake her head, waving her hands in front of her as a polite refusal to the suggestion. Only a few people had heard her sing before; most of them were already dead. For her, singing wasn't meant to garner attention but was a source of comfort, it was her own way of clearing her thoughts. Hange Zoe, being the leader of Erika's squad, was one of the few people left alive that had already witnessed her angelic melody.

"Shush, Erika, this will certainly raise the soldiers' morale for tomorrow. You know we all need it! Now grace us with your talent," her commanding officer declared, slapping her on the back. Before she could respond, Hange stood up and announced that Erika would like to sing. The soldiers cheered even louder as they called out her name, clanking their mugs together with anticipation. 

His eyes never left her, taking in her every movement, observing her silently from afar. Realizing she had no choice but to comply with Hange's request, she awkwardly stood up as the cheering simmered down. At this moment, Erika wanted to melt on the spot as being the center of attention was never really her strongest feat. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to begin. She searched around the room and locked her eyes on the one person she wanted to feel the comfort of her melody. The room disappeared and every other person was engulfed in darkness as a ray of light illuminated Captain Levi. At this point he was the only person in the world. 

Clearing her throat, she slowly began to sing, her eyes still locked onto his. 

**_[AN: LISTEN TO CALL OF SILENCE]_ **

At this moment, she thought about her impending doom as she held her gaze onto the man she loved. A small, barely noticeable smile etched on his face, clearly amused by the events unfolding before him. Despite appearing to lack interest in everything, Levi wasn't immune to the sound of her voice. As soft melodies filled the room, his thoughts drifted back to the first time he heard her sing. It was the day Wall Maria had been breached. It was in fact, the first time they'd met.

_"Don't you think about me enough?_ _I've been burning my heart out_  
 _Got to face, need to tell you._ _I won't run 'cause I'm reticent"_

The scouts had just returned from their exhibition beyond the walls. They were met with a devastating scene before them, soon realizing that the gate of Shinganshina district had been breached. As they made their way to aid the citizens' evacuation, Levi spotted a mop of curls on top of a roof. She was wearing the Garrison regiment's uniform. From a distance, he could see her desperately trying to fend off titans making their way to her and her injured comrade. He thought that she was an idiot for not abandoning the person cowering behind her, for holding her ground and risking her life to save someone who was already on the brink of death. At that moment, however, she had earned his respect. He hastened his horse's pace and made his way to rescue them. In a blink of an eye, the titans closing in on Erika had been struck down, it was the first time she laid eyes on him, her eyes still blurry from the smoke and the tears she didn't even notice were making their way down her cheek but she saw him clear as day. 

_"You will know you're reborn tonight_   
_Must be ragged but I stay by your side"_

By the time Levi had arrived to her rescue, the person she had risked her life protecting was already gone. He watched her cry aimlessly as she attempted to revive the corpse of her comrade, her desperate pleas irritated the Captain, it was no use, he thought. He remembered having to pull her away from the dead body, as the horns signaled their retreat. Levi made her discard the already broken maneuver gear and hurriedly swept her away towards the direction of his horse. He remembered the way she held onto him for dear life as they rode their way towards Wall Rose, her tears wetting the cloak on his back. Usually, he wouldn't have allowed anyone to hold onto him the way she did but he let her, he knew how much she needed it. 

  
_"Even if my body's bleached to the bones_   
_I don't want to go through that ever again"_

They stood on top of the wall of Trost District, the sun setting on the horizon, setting the sky ablaze with a fiery shade of orange and purple. The scouts and the remainder of the garrison assigned to Wall Maria stared at the titans below them. The girl Levi had saved finally stopped crying, she was sitting down now, her knees close to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth, and then she proceeded to sing to herself. It was a barely audible melody, but Levi had been observing her. Her voice was raspy and her breaths were unsteady, she sang like she was on the verge of crying once again but she didn't. Unknowingly, her voice captivated the hearts of her comrades, as they all quietly listened to the sound of her angelic tune, not daring to speak a single word. 

_"So cry no more, oh my beloved_   
_Go ahead, be proud and fight it out"_

On that day, Erika had been awakened by the bitter truth. No one was safe, not even those who stayed behind the walls. She realized that she wanted to help change the world and that she wanted to offer up her life so no one else could experience the horrors humanity was now facing. 

  
_"You are the one, our rising star_   
_You guide us far to home yet girt"_

Erika mustered all the strength she had within her, limbs wobbling beneath her as she struggled to compose herself. She made her way towards her savior and stood before him with her right hand firmly pressing the left side of her chest, and her left hand behind her back. The man stood before her, his grey eyes displaying a hint of surprise. This was the first time she had the chance to properly see humanity's strongest soldier up close, she noticed how beautiful he was, the dark lines beneath his eyes, the sharpness of his jaw, and his hair. He seemed so composed compared to herself– compared to the soldiers around her. She wanted to be like him.

"I owe you my life, sir!" She meant it with every bit of her heart. His eyes stared into her own as if he was analyzing the legitimacy of her promise.

"What's your name, soldier?" He asked, a wearied expression displayed on his face. 

"Erika Fischer, sir!" There was a glint of interest in the captain's eye, as the girl before him introduced herself. 

"Levi, Captain Levi." 


End file.
